


洛丽塔小岛 04

by Vendetta000



Category: We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000





	洛丽塔小岛 04

04

“爸爸再见，记得早点回来哦。”  
黄仁俊用白皙的手背抹了抹嘴唇上的牛奶渍，另一手手心攥着的叉子上叉着一块培根，就那样欢快地晃荡着腿向在门口的李帝努告别。阳光透过门框慷慨地洒进来，李帝努的背后一片绿意盎然的花园景象，他转头，笑意盈盈地朝黄仁俊挥了挥手。  
黄仁俊笑眯了眼看着他放下手，转回头，迈步走出去，看着挺拔的西服背影被门硬生生地掐断，大门沉静地棕着，就好像没有阳光洒进来过，没有人从这里进来又出去。一如他的心境。  
他的笑一下子敛起来，就像因为无人观赏而被收敛起来的美丽的珠宝。淡淡地指了指旁边，吩咐下人：“去把窗子打开。”

澄澈的蓝天露出来，碧空如洗，李帝努低头钻进迈巴赫，隐约也能看到他脸上漠然的表情。

真无聊，这种无法持续太久的欢喜让黄仁俊有种他在演戏的错觉，演一出没有观众但有丰厚出演费的音乐剧。  
车子一路远去，黄仁俊又把视线挪回面前精致的早餐，一瞬间，不知为何脑子闪过很多画面。在孤儿院被欺凌嘲笑，在别的家庭被打骂，自己的躯体成为别人泄愤泄欲的娃娃，那个时候，自己的灵魂会飘飘然浮在天空看着下方苟合的人们。又想到这几个星期间与李帝努在床第的温存，不知道为什么握着叉子的手又紧了，真是不想离开这，也不想离开他，李帝努，爸爸。  
这不过是各取所需的关系而已。黄仁俊闭闭眼在内心不断提醒自己，毕竟这种情况并非第一次发生。曾经也有一个温柔的男人收养了他而且温柔地对待他，然而结局并没有一点改变。被扫地出门的垃圾最终还是回到了垃圾桶。从那时黄仁俊终于学会克制，克制自己喷涌出的情感，克制自己对别人的在意程度。那样受伤的话痛也会减小一些，只不过……  
他真的向自己许下要好好照顾自己的承诺了呢，竟然还敢说出“永远照顾你”这样子drama又动人的话。黄仁俊猛地把叉子的另一头砸向桌面，手遏制不住地发抖，一旁的仆人一惊却没有开口说什么。好笑，真的好笑啊，如果他实现不了呢？实现不了的话，后果他承担的了吗。爸爸，你知道一旦我真正认真对待你，你连后悔的机会都不被我允许有吗？我宁愿我们死在一起，我也不会允许你竟敢违背我欺骗我。  
一会，他终于放下叉子，朝一旁的仆人笑笑：“我吃好了，收拾吧。”

-

现在这个情况，黄仁俊还真的没想到。  
他蜷缩在办公室桌下，李帝努的双腿之间郁闷地咬手指。  
本来只是抱着要逗弄李帝努的心思敲响他书房的门进去捣乱他的工作，李帝努说待会有人会来他只当耳旁风不放在心上，没想到竟然真的有人敲门进来，坐在李帝努大腿上的他不知为何心虚地被吓了一跳，脑子昏昏地竟然往下一窜。这倒好了，现在他们谈话谈到一半想出来都没法出来了。

“Jeno先生，今天的心情似乎很不错呢。”在李帝努对面坐着的罗渽民从文件中抬眼望向李帝努轻飘飘地一句。  
“有吗？”李帝努垂眸，目光似不轻易地掠过下面那个郁闷的小脑袋，“可能是因为最近家里养的小宠物太可爱了，一想到就忍不住笑呢。”  
什么小宠物。黄仁俊双手扶着李帝努的双腿，恨恨地咬了咬李帝努结实的大腿内侧。  
李帝努的眸色一下子沉下来，一只手轻轻抬起黄仁俊的下巴却意外有力的叫人逃脱不得，逼迫他与自己对视，黄仁俊难受的眼里一下子泪花就朦朦胧胧地。

“看来，李总的宠物确实勾人的很啊，”罗渽民顿了顿，视线隐约向桌下望去，从空隙中瞥到另一双鞋，意味深长地笑笑，“那我就先不打扰了，合同的事大致如此，目前我很看好这支原始股。”  
“罗总留下来用过晚饭再走吧。”李帝努轻轻拍了拍黄仁俊的脸，危险地眯眯眼后抬头冲着罗渽民一笑。  
“那我就，叨扰了。”罗渽民合上合同，转身离开书房。

门关上前的一刹那，黄仁俊忽然被用力地抱到桌面上，不经意间瞥到了罗渽民的脸。李帝努狠狠咬住他粉嫩的嘴唇，又把他的腿强制性地勾在自己劲瘦的腰上。黄仁俊一下子感受到那处的坚硬，但是嘴上又应付不来，口涎流下来，淫靡的水声啧啧作响，他脸上一下子泛起诱惑的红晕，水光粼粼的眼垂下来作着无声的邀请。

办公桌的哪个抽屉不知道什么时候被黄仁俊塞了避孕套和润滑油进去，李帝努只觉得自己心里的那把火烧的更厉害了，要冲破屏障把面前的小孩带着一起燎原一般。他急切地褪下彼此的衣物，又听到黄仁俊用那种幼猫一般可怜的语气喊着“爸爸”，觉得自己实在是要被逼疯了。在做扩张的时候，黄仁俊一边呜咽着吐出呻吟一边来回扯着他的内裤，手指撩拨到那处，李帝努于是报复性地按了按他体内那处敏感地带。  
“怎么这么迫不及待？”李帝努在他耳旁呼出一口气，“叔叔一走，就迫不及待地爬上爸爸的桌子，想让爸爸操你？要不要邀请那个漂亮叔叔一起？”  
黄仁俊被李帝努描述的忍不住发抖，脑子里闪现过刚刚仅看到一眼的艳丽脸庞，呻吟起来，后穴频频缩紧。  
“呵，怎么，这就已经兴奋的发抖了？只要一个人操不满足吗？想要被两个男人填满？”李帝努见状又加了一根手指，“那个叔叔，说不定还没走远哦，就听到你在叫床了，你想让爸爸邀请他一起享用宝贝吗？”说着，一只手进出的动作愈发地加快，另一只手作势就要去够手机。  
“不行啊……不要，啊啊……”黄仁俊拽住他的衣袖，忍不住被作乱的手指搅的全身发软，脑子中想象着那种画面出现的可能性，快感一股脑地涌上来，好希望，好希望爸爸快点进来。  
“不想？”李帝努的手停下来，又抽出手指，把自己抵在穴口，“你是不是只给我一个人操，嗯？“  
“啊……快点进来，爸爸快点进来……”黄仁俊难耐地摇着头，已然是一副被情欲支配的模样。  
“说你只给我操，说你只是我一个人的。”李帝努忍得眼睛好像也红红的，他一手掐住黄仁俊的下巴，心中占有欲膨胀壮大的速度太快。  
“啊…我只给你一个人操，我只是你一个人的，帝努，呜……快点，啊！”  
忽然地没入，截断黄仁俊的话语，李帝努把头埋在他瘦弱的脖颈处，双手固定住他的腰才不至于让他被操的颠起来。一下，又一下，轻轻咬着小孩的锁骨，稚嫩青涩的滋味实在是过于美妙。  
哭喊放在此刻只不过是情欲的增味剂，黄仁俊就在这张李帝努日常办公的书桌上延展开来了。毫不留情地进攻，侵占，一寸一寸，所有名叫黄仁俊的领土被一把欲火烧尽。不再隐忍什么，想就这么死在这里。  
忽然，李帝努就这么连接着抱起黄仁俊，后者被吓得猛地环李帝努的腰，于是内里的物什进入到一个前所未有的深度和角度，黄仁俊几乎尖叫出声。就这么一下一下从下往上地冲刺，李帝努吻走黄仁俊眼角的泪。

终于，小孩咬住李帝努肩膀的同时射了出来，李帝努却等到他射出来第二次的时候才缴械。全身上下都变得乱糟糟的了。李帝努把他安置在沙发上，自己先去处理。  
黄仁俊轻轻喘息着，觉得有些眼前发晕又有点口渴，迷幻中，有一杯水递过来。  
没想太多便接过来小口小口地喝着，这才发觉是罗渽民悄悄走进了书房。长得真漂亮，潋滟的眼，精致的唇。黄仁俊被他那种平静的眼神盯的安静下来，一点被撞破的窘迫羞耻也没有。  
“你很可口。”他开口，用一种陈述事实的语气。  
“……”黄仁俊不知道怎么回答，想了想还是道谢吧，“谢谢。”  
“要不要，当我的宠物？”他绽出一个笑容，美的几乎不可方物，黄仁俊怔愣一下，他又道，“我可以给你李帝努不能给你的，比如说，专情和唯一。”  
他的眼睛真是很漂亮，星光闪闪的。黄仁俊转开视线：  
“可是，爸爸现在也没有别人啊，而且他答应过我要永远照顾我的。”  
罗渽民闻言轻笑一声，摸了摸他的头发：  
“小傻子，他说要照顾你，又没说只照顾你一个。”  
什么意思？黄仁俊还没回过味来，脑子现在依然晕乎乎的，罗渽民就已经放下手：“我叫罗渽民，你叫黄仁俊。我相信，我们将来会有再次见面的那一天。”  
最好再也不见。黄仁俊企图用眼神告诉他。对于这个要撬墙角的人，除了他的脸，黄仁俊对他并没有什么好印象。  
而罗渽民利落地转身离开，就好像已经胜券在握，一时让黄仁俊心中蒙上些许怀疑——难道李帝努在外面是有别人的？  
胡思乱想半天，最后扯了扯嘴角，站起来迈向浴室，罢了，和他又有什么关系呢。只是心中像被种了一根小刺，尖锐的细小的疼着。

——TBC——


End file.
